


Snevenge (Snake Revenge)

by snekwami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix Appreciation Week, Gen, Nonsense, SERIOUS SPOILERS FOR SPOILERY THINGS THAT HAVE NOT YET HAPPENED IN SHOW, Spoilers, a little bit of lukanette but not enough to tag it probably, this was meant for day 2 but I'm a lil late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekwami/pseuds/snekwami
Summary: Ladybug gave the snake miraculous to someone else. Alix wants revenge.





	Snevenge (Snake Revenge)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually was gonna write this as a oneshot anyway but then Alix Appreciation Week happened and this fits for day 2's prompt (hero/villain) so uhh yes!! Here's something silly please don't take it seriously omg I don't even know what I was thinking to write this
> 
> WARNING: HERE BE SPOILERS. VERY, VERY SPOILERS.
> 
> also posted on my tumblr @snekwami

For a long time now, Ladybug had been mysteriously recruiting one-off heroes to help her and Chat Noir in their never-ending battle against the akuma villains who so often plagued the city. It soon became every Parisian’s dream to be one of these chosen heroes – to be given temporary ownership of a miraculous, and to aid in the fight. It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

And when Ladybug herself stood in front of Alix, holding a strange little box out at her with a look of pride and trust on her face, Alix knew that her time had come. She was going to be a freaking _hero_.

“Are you willing to help me fight to save Paris?” Ladybug asked, looking right into her eyes as if to see into her very soul.

“Uh yeah, sure,” Alix replied.

“And will you promise to keep secret what I’m about to tell you next?”

“Okay.” What was with all these questions? Couldn’t Ladybug just get on with it? There was a huge monster rampaging through the city at this very moment, there was no time to waste! Alix was already itching to get into the action.

Ladybug cleared her throat and held out the box a little higher. “Alix Kubdel. This is the miraculous of the snake, and I am temporarily entrusting it to you. You will use it for the greater good and help me take down the villain attacking the city. Once the mission is over, you…”

She trailed off, frowning. Alix had practically been bouncing up and down on her toes in anticipation, but followed Ladybug’s gaze to see that the spotted heroine was looking down at Alix’s arms, and for some reason she wasn’t looking anywhere near as happy and confident as she had been a second earlier.

“Your sleeves,” Ladybug muttered.

Alix took a glance at them herself – those brilliant bright green serpents stared back at her, comforting as always. “Yeah, I know, snakes! It’s perfect!”

“No… no. I can’t.” Ladybug shook her head. “I changed my mind. You can’t have the snake. No way. Everyone will know it’s you. It’s literally that obvious. Like, seriously. They’ll take one look at you and go ‘hey, that’s Alix’. No snake for you.”

“Wait, what?”

“You can’t have it. I know they’re your favourite animal, sorry.”

“But…”

“Here, take the… um… rabbit!” Ladybug hastily put a smile back on her face, scrambling with something behind her back before suddenly holding out a different box.

“The rabbit?!” Alix folded her arms. “Are you kidding me?”

“It’ll be fine! Fluff’s a very nice kwami, much nicer than Sass, you’ll see.”

“Fluff?? Sass???”

“And you’ll look adorable, tiny little bunny– uh I mean awesome! You’ll look awesome! Here, just–” Ladybug pushed the box into Alix’s hand and then patted her on the head. “It’s gonna be great! Hurry up and transform now, I’ll see you later, I’ve got some other kwamis to deliver, Fluff will explain everything to you, is that all good? Good. Okay bye!”

She yoyoed off at top speed, before Alix could even say anything. The rabbit? _Really?_

Alix looked down at the little box in her hand, fury raging within. Did Ladybug think she wore these clothes for _fun?_ Well she did, but also as a hint. A sort of extremely obvious, “gimme the snake miraculous!” kind of hint. She didn’t think it could be missed. Oh, and Ladybug thought it was _too_ obvious? Alix was livid.

It barely registered in her head when the funky little creature popped out of the box in a flash of light, its high voice screeching something like, “Hello, I am Fluff, kwami of the rabbit miraculous!” Fluff, honestly… Yeah, this tiny thing was adorable, but come on, she could have got one named Sass! _Sass!_ In other words, her entire personality in a nutshell! Did Ladybug ever think of that? Or was that too obvious too?

Barely concentrating, Alix just sulked and nodded along at whatever Fluff was saying, then activated her transformation. Looked like she’d just have to deal with this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Halfway down the street as her newly transformed self (for now she couldn’t think of a good name, so she’d decided to go with “Lapin” until she could think of something better) she spotted a familiar mop of blood red emo hair sitting at the foot of a tall building, seemingly sketching something on that notepad of his. Alix knew it was probably best not to talk to Nathaniel for the moment – she was a superhero, of course, and no one was allowed to know her identity.

Which was why it pissed her off beyond belief when Nath looked up, did a double take, leapt to his feet and yelled, “ALIX???”

“Keep your voice down!” she hissed, bouncing over and knocking him back down with a little more strength than she’d usually have as a civilian. It didn’t seem to faze Nath, however.

“Alix oh my gosh! I didn’t know you were a furry! Why didn’t you tell me–”

“What? No! Excuse you, I’m a superhero! And how did you know it’s me?”

Nath gestured up and down. “I mean… you still look like you…”

“No I don’t!”

He pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture, then held it out at her. To her shock, he was right – she just looked like regular old Alix, but bundled up in a fluffy onesie.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna puke,” she mumbled.

“Are you really a hero? Did Ladybug give you a miraculous? Can I draw you?”

Alix stepped back quickly. “No way. I don’t even have time, I gotta go help out Ladybug. See you.”

“I’ll draw you later then!” Nath called to her as she bounded away, mildly horrified.

 

* * *

 

 

Reaching the rendezvous point where she was meant to meet up with Ladybug did not bring her spirits up. Sure, the feeling of being able to jump far higher and hit much harder than ever before was pretty awesome, but she’d even looked better as a damn _akuma villain_ than this. Hopefully no one else would recognize her–

“Alix?!”

“Oh my gosh Alix is that you?”

“Ladybug gave you a miraculous! Ooh you look so adorable!”

A rat, a tiger, and a pig were all standing alongside Ladybug waiting for her – presumably the other kids who Ladybug had given a miraculous to for this mission – and were staring at her with all the same adoration they’d give a tiny puppy, or a baby seal, or something.

And they’d recognized her too?!

“Shhhh, don’t tell anyone her secret identity!” Ladybug said, but with a rather guilty look on her face that said quite clearly that even she was aware that Alix didn’t look any different right now, and in fact looked pretty stupid.

“Can we just defeat this villain and get a move on?” Alix snapped.

“Yes, yes, good point, let’s go! No time to waste!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

For something that she had been looking forward to for a long time now, defeating an akuma villain was actually pretty underwhelming. For starters, it wasn’t like Alix hadn’t done that before. But last time she didn’t need superpowers to do it, just the power of flying Chat Noir on a kite and wanting to save Nathaniel no matter the cost! Here she was one in a squad of many, looked like an overgrown ball of fluff, and barely did anything of note.

It was no wonder that after giving the miraculous back, all she wanted to do was trudge home and lock herself away to skate around and sulk with no one to bother her. The only good thing about this whole experience had been meeting Fluff, and that was _it_.

She couldn’t even get home in one piece. Half the citizens and tourists who saw her around kept pointing and yelling, “Hey look it’s the rabbit hero!” and Alix just pulled her cap further down over her face and walked faster. How the hell were they recognizing her so easily?!

Usually she would have welcomed the nerdy distractions of her big brother as she stepped into the Kubdel quarters back at the Louvre, and she looked forward to complaining all about her terrible ordeal today, until Jalil just had to open his mouth and say, “Alix I saw you on the news today, how did you make an entire fursuit without me noticing?”

“I’m disowning you,” Alix said simply, before heading into her room and slamming the door shut behind her. A _fursuit_ , jeez. Her costume hadn’t looked that horrible, had it?

But it had, it really had. She made the mistake of looking at her phone, only to see that it was overrun with messages from her classmate group chat, because apparently they all knew precisely who the rabbit hero was too, and had an awful lot to say about it.

**_Rose:_ ** _gosh alix you looked so adorable!!! i loved your outfit so so so much!!! <3_

**_Marinette:_ ** _you’ve inspired me! i’m gonna add rabbit theme clothing in my art design sketchbook!_

**_Nath:_ ** _i drew you, wanna see?_

**_Kim:_ ** _pfffff, you looked ridiculous. also i could probably still run faster than you_

**_Chloé:_ ** _she certainly did look ridiculous, like what an absolutely awful sense of fashion? hmph~_

**_Kim:_ ** _hey only i’m allowed to insult her >:C_

**_Nino:_ ** _DUDE YOU LOOKED SO CUTE I WANNA SQUISH UR CHEEKS_

**_Nath:_ ** _so does anyone wanna see my drawing or…? should i send it?_

Ugh, how embarrassing. This wasn’t how she wanted to be remembered! As some tiny fluffy bunny rabbit, oh good grief, it was a total nightmare. What about fearsome Timebreaker? Had everyone forgotten about her? Alix had wanted something like that! To be an amazing, powerful, terrifying cobra-themed superhero who could take down potential villains with one sharp look alone! But instead, one look at the little rabbit, and surely any mildly sane villain would willingly put down their weapons just to pet her fur like a good little bunnykins.

Yikes.

She was about to put her phone away and just go the heck to sleep for the night, only for an alert from the Ladyblog to suddenly pop up. Sitting up, Alix clicked on the link, read it, then read it again, then once more just to be sure.

No, surely it couldn’t be…

_New snake superhero spotted on rooftops of Paris! More info on its way!_

A snake superhero?

A SNAKE superhero???????????????

Oh, for crying out loud–

Alix leapt to her feet, put on her skates and helmet, then immediately disregarded her own safety to leave the museum as quick as possible and go stalk this traitor, brimming with so much rage she didn’t know what to do with it. Murder, maybe? Yes, that was always an option.

How could someone else get the snake miraculous? How could someone else be worthy of it – and _not her?_

She had to know who this person was. Simply had to. Checking the Ladyblog every few seconds, and ignoring the collateral damage from the battles going on up above, she skated onwards after this cursed snake traitor who she got occasional glimpses of every now and then. She didn’t even pay attention to the battle really, nor the villain. Who was this snake? Their costume looked kinda lame, really. Not quite as bad as the bunny monstrosity from earlier, but still. She was sure she would look much better as a snake than… whoever this weirdo was.

Once the battle was over, Alix hid around a corner, knowing that Ladybug probably assumed that all nearby citizens were cowering away inside their houses out of self-preservation, and not outside spying on her. Alix watched as Ladybug took back the miraculous from the traitor (and presumably took back Sass too, who Alix still wanted to meet) and zoomed away. Then the traitor walked out of the alleyway, into the lights of the streetlamps, and–

Oh! It was Luka Couffaine, of all people!

So, the L in Luka stood for “loser”, apparently. Heh, he was a total scrawny wimp. Alix was sure she could easily… well no, she couldn’t. Not without Juleka’s permission. It probably went against some kind of Girl Squad code to murder your friend’s sibling, right? She’d have to talk to her about that.

But still. _Luka_ was the traitor, the one holding the snake miraculous hostage. _He_ was the one who had duped Ladybug into giving him the superpowers and super costume that clearly belonged to, ahem, someone else. Did he even feel a speck of remorse for his misdeeds? Or was he so zen and emotionless as usual, so much that his conscience was clear even after committing such a heinous crime?

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Viperion_. That was what the traitor had chosen to call himself. Seriously? What about Cobra, or Serpentine, or Solid Snake, or Ekans, or literally anything else?

Heading back into the Louvre, Alix tried not to let her anger get the better of her. Otherwise she’d end up akumatized again, and that would not be pretty. Her revenge on Luka had to be enacted while she was still herself and would retain all her memories of it, or else what was the point? Nothing.

“Alix, you’re finally back!” Jalil said as soon as he saw her. “It’s really late, don’t just stay out like that!”

“Hey Jalil, can you put poison in Luka’s drink at the next Older Siblings Meetup?” Alix asked immediately.

“Hmm…” Jalil frowned. “Theoretically yes, but that’s also kind of evil. Dad won’t let me use the artefact to do the necromancy ritual so Luka would stay dead, and then Nora would be mad at me and punch me out into the stratosphere.”

“Yeah, good point…”

“Have you even asked Juleka if it’s okay yet?”

“I’ll do it tomorrow at school.”

“Cool.” Jalil suddenly held up a piece of paper with some incoherent scribbling on it. “By the way, look at the designs I’ve been making for a new bunny suit! It was inspired by yours, actually, so–”

“NOPE, GOODNIGHT JALIL.”

Alix quickly hurried off. Yikes, she was sure she wouldn’t be able to look at rabbits in the same way ever again after this cursed day.

Alone in her room, she reflected on her options. Yeah, maybe murder was kind of extreme. Besides being illegal, it also wasn’t a very nice thing to do. Probably just a bit too far.

But still, she needed some way to get revenge. Maybe Juleka would have some ideas?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Pssst, Jules!” Alix beckoned her goth friend over. She hadn’t got the chance to talk at school, what with prying ears everywhere (and a rather annoying amount of people screeching rabbit-related things at her, which she couldn’t stand) so she had to settle for going over to the Couffaine houseboat itself and trying not to launch herself overboard from being in such close vicinity to That Traitor.

“Yeah, what did you want?” Juleka mumbled.

“I need to get revenge on your brother for something. Am I allowed?”

“Sure.”

“Can you help me?”

Juleka nodded. “What kinda revenge? Murder? That would be so cool. Death is awesome.”

“The police aren’t emo enough to agree with you about that, so no murder.”

“Aww…” Her face fell.

“Do you have any other ideas? What’s something that’ll really annoy Luka?”

Juleka shrugged. “Maybe ask him? Just don’t chop off his arms or anything, he needs to be able to play guitar for Kitty Section.”

The idea of having to speak to bloody Viperion himself was repulsive, but it was a better alternative than committing murder. “Fine, I’ll go talk to him…”

He would probably be outside playing on that guitar of his, wouldn’t he? Alix walked over to the outdoor area of the boat to see that he was indeed sitting there, right on the edge, practically begging to be shoved into the Seine. It took all of Alix’s self-restraint to gulp down her fury and go over to him relatively calmly.

“Hello small friend, what’s up?” Luka said.

“YOUR IMMINENT DEMISE.”

“Cool.” He resumed strumming his guitar gently. Maybe growing up with someone like Juleka had numbed him to all things morbid entirely. Maybe he was just as morbid on the inside.

Still though, he didn’t deserve the snake miraculous, he was way too chill for it! Alix clenched her fists.

Almost as if he sensed it, Luka frowned and looked at her again. “You don’t seem to be particularly content right now.”

“That’s because I’m not.”

“Exactly what I thought. It seems like… you have something like _this_ in your heart.” He took a deep breath, then began strumming the guitar strings aggressively while metal-screeching, “BLOOD, BLOOD, GALLONS OF THE STUFF, GIVE THEM ALL THAT THEY CAN DRINK AND IT WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH…”

“Hey traito– uh, _Luka_ , can I ask you a question?”

He paused and instantly recovered his usual zen demeanour. “Go ahead, small one.”

Did he not know that she had a name? Whatever. “If someone wanted to get revenge on you for something, what would you suggest they do? Hypothetically of course.”

Luka sat back and thought for a few seconds. “Revenge is surprisingly unsatisfactory. I would want the person to look deep inside and consider why they want to go to such harsh extremes. Will it make them feel better in the end? Perhaps not. Perhaps they should let go of their anger, and do something productive instead…”

He began playing his guitar again, humming along with it a little. Well that had been pretty useless. How had Ladybug picked this guy as a superhero again? He was so chill, he’d probably want to just _talk_ the villains to death. Being all like “oh, just look inside yourself and choose to release the akuma!” Jeez, it made her sick.

Alix stomped off, still no further along in her plan for revenge.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She hadn’t quite reached home when Ladybug dropped down in front of her from the rooftops.

“Hello Alix,” she said, almost a little nervously.

Alix was still pretty annoyed at Ladybug too, of course, but it was probably unfair to be _too_ annoyed. Most of the time, Ladybug made the right decisions and did cool stuff. Like saving the city on a daily basis! That was pretty cool. So for now, at least, Alix could keep her anger at a sensible limit.

“Hi,” she replied. “What are you doing here? Is there an akuma attack?”

“No, no, the city is safe for the moment. I just… I couldn’t help but notice, you’ve been in a bad mood about things, and… why is that, exactly? Is this to do with me giving you the rabbit miraculous?”

Just hearing the words “rabbit miraculous” were enough to set Alix off again – she couldn’t bear to think of that stupid thing.

“Yes!!! You said everyone would recognize me as the snake, but guess what? They all recognized me as the rabbit anyway so you might as well just have let me be the snake! Seriously, what makes LUKA a better snake than me? I saved the day from Reverser when you and Chat couldn’t, I sacrificed myself in the zombie apocalypse, I’ve directly fought against akuma villains a bunch of times – what makes some half-asleep emo trashbag who’s never done anything noteworthy deserve the miraculous that _I_ wanted?!”

For a second after the outburst Alix did feel a little bad. Luka was Juleka’s brother, after all, so calling him a trashbag might have been a tad overboard. And plus, he technically did fine as Viperion. Not as good as Alix would have, but still, he was… decent at it.

Ladybug seemed taken aback. “I have no idea how you know it’s Luka, but… uh… well I gave him the miraculous because…”

Under the mask, her cheeks were reddening, and her whole attitude was shifting into something less _superhero_ and more _swoony schoolgirl_.

“…he’s really sweet and he has a kind and caring soul, and… um… I…”

Alix rolled her eyes. “Oh, I see how it is. Well I guess at least I know now that you’ll _never_ give me the snake miraculous, no, your precious Luka deserves that one apparently, FINE.”

“I’m sorry! I–”

Alix just pushed past her and ignored her. What now? She didn’t want to go home, where Jalil would no doubt start harping on about that goddamn bunny miraculous outfit again. Probably best to just find somewhere nearby to go sulk and hope no one else would bother her.

Typical, wasn’t it? Even Ladybug’s keen mind got too clouded up to give a miraculous to someone for actual decent reasons, apparently. Alix couldn’t help feeling like some kind of irrelevant side-character in her own life.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Marinette down the other end of the street, sneaking around somewhere or whatever weird things Marinette was always up to. Maybe she’d be a good person to vent to? After all, Marinette was nice. She always listened and tried to make people feel better, even if she was a bit scatter-brained. And she was part of the girl squad, so maybe she’d be indignant too on Alix’s behalf.

But Marinette’s odd sneaking behaviour was just a bit _too_ weird to be normal. Suspicious now, Alix used her powers of being small to follow her without being noticed.

Why was Marinette going into that massage parlour? Did she have joint pain or something, at such a young age? Poor thing. Alix loitered outside the door, wondering if eavesdropping right now was justified or not.

“Master, I need your help!” she heard Marinette saying inside.

“Yes, what is it Marinette?” Huh, sounded like some old man or something. Maybe it was a relative.

“Have I done the right thing? I think I’ve made a mistake! I thought I should give the snake to Luka, but everyone recognized Alix as the rabbit and now she’s really mad at me…”

Alix immediately pressed her ear up against the door. _What?!_

“…and she wants the snake for herself, and I’m scared she’ll turn evil to try and take it! But ugh, I can’t think things like that, can I? She’s my friend, I can’t just accuse her of potentially turning evil… but what if she tries to get revenge on Luka? Somehow she knows Viperion is him and – and – oh maybe I would just give her the snake instead now if she wasn’t so aggressive about it! I don’t know what to do!”

_“What the hell?”_ Alix whispered to herself, unable to believe what she was hearing.

“It’s easy to notice our mistakes in hindsight,” the old man was saying now, his voice so strangely even and calm compared with Marinette’s. “The important thing is to fix them going forward. What have you learned from this?”

There was a pause before Marinette answered, having calmed down somewhat. “…That I didn’t think about things properly the first time. I gave Luka the snake miraculous because I like him… and offering Alix the snake first but then switching to the rabbit was probably a bad idea; she might not have minded so much if I’d just given her the rabbit in the first place and not got her hopes up like that.”

“So, in conclusion?”

“I should think harder before acting. You’re right, thank you Master. I’ll have a good think about this.”

It sounded like they were exchanging farewells now, and the rational part of Alix brain was yelling at her to get out of the way before anyone noticed her, but the rest of it was in complete shock.

Marinette was LADYBUG??????

The door opened and Marinette herself practically had a heart attack on seeing Alix there.

“AH ALIX! Wh-what are you doing here? Ahahaha… how much did you hear? … Um… Okay from your stunned silence I’m guessing you heard everything…”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Alix said quickly.

“Oh, um, thank you.” Marinette put a smile on her face, but it fell away again almost instantly. She put her hands on Alix’s shoulders. “Listen, Alix there’s something I should tell you… When a person transforms with a miraculous, their outfit will be based on whatever they wanted, deep down. You never wanted to be the rabbit – that’s why everyone knew it was you, and why no one took you seriously. Because you didn’t feel like a hero, and you didn’t want to be. You wanted the snake.”

It was all too much to take in at once, so Alix just nodded and didn’t say anything.

“And I’m sorry I couldn’t give you what you wanted. I know how much you love snakes, they’re your whole image and everything, we all know what a scalie you are. But the snake hero is Luka now. Please just accept that. I made my choice, maybe it was a mistake, but it’s done now. Don’t try to take it from him. I’ll… I don’t know! I want to give it to you too! But…”

Marinette just sighed and shook her head, then turned away and walked off without another word.

She had been Ladybug the entire time… and she’d given the snake miraculous to Luka because she liked him. And she wanted to just switch and give it to Alix too, knowing that was a better choice, but held back out of fear that Alix was a bad person. For wanting to get revenge on Luka.

Hmph, well in that case, she _wouldn’t_ get revenge on Luka.

Or maybe she would, but not quite like that.

A plan was forming in Alix’s mind – a pretty ridiculous plan, but hey, she wanted that snake miraculous. If this was the way of getting it, then so be it. No murder. No theft. Nothing bad.

Just the knowledge that if Marinette had been an absolute trainwreck when talking to Adrien, then how much worse must she be with Luka…?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Luka! Luka! I need to talk to you!”

Alix ran across the gangplank and arrived on the houseboat again, out of breath.

Luka turned to face her, that slightly creepy neutral zen look on his face as usual. “Hello again, small friend! What brings you back here so soon?”

“First of all, my name is Alix. Second of all, are you in love with Marinette by any chance?”

He smiled and played a quick little guitar lick. “Very perceptive, Alix. I am indeed. But I believe her heart belongs to someone else.”

“No it doesn’t. Go to her bakery and go ask her out right now, and tell her Alix sent you.”

“Um… are you sure?”

Alix nodded. “100%. Make sure to tell her that I helped with this, alright?”

“I hate to assume the worst of you, but… is this some sort of trick?”

“No, it’s just that you lot are all so dumb about stuff like this it’s painful to watch. She likes you, you like her, what’s the holdup here? I don’t understand you people, I swear. Go ask her out right this second or I’ll go get the flower petals and make everything a million times cheesier.”

Luka leapt to his feet, hanging his guitar around his back with the strap. “Alright then, I will! Thank you for the encouragement, Alix. I’m glad you decided upon this instead of getting revenge.”

“Wh… how did you–”

“–know it was you who wanted revenge? I’m perceptive too, let’s say…” With that, he gave her a wink and ran off.

Alright, the plan was underway! Now to just wait for the payoff. Marinette was such a mess around people she liked that there was no way she would have been able to get anywhere, and Luka was too chilled out to take the first move, not to mention thinking Marinette still liked Adrien, so without outside help there was no chance of those two getting together in the next century.

But if _Alix_ helped with it? Surely Marinette would be eternally grateful to her. She wouldn’t feel the need to reward Luka with the snake miraculous anymore. So instead she might give it to…

Then again, now that Alix was in a much better mood, she was coming to realize quite how petty she had been acting earlier. It was jealousy, wasn’t it? Jealousy that someone else had been given the miraculous she wanted so badly. Maybe throwing such a temper tantrum over it had been a bit… childish. After all, she had still been given a miraculous. Being the rabbit did give her cool powers. And Fluff was really nice.

In hindsight, maybe it hadn’t been quite as bad as she’d made it out to be. Oops…

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

There was a delivery at the Louvre the next morning – a huge box with several warnings to handle with care stuck all over it. Alix raced over to go open it. Surely transporting a miraculous didn’t need this much security, did it? And why would Marinette send it in the post rather than giving it to her in person? She wasn’t even sure how much she deserved it now, after how ridiculous she’d been about the whole thing…

There was a note attached.

_Hey Alix! Thank you for what you did yesterday, I really appreciate it and want to gift you something in return. I probably can’t give you the thing you wanted, but that would always be temporary anyway. So here’s a much better present, one that you can keep with you all the time, and for much longer. Hope you won’t give too many people heart attacks with it!_

_-Ladybug_

So it wasn’t the snake miraculous? Well then, what was it?!

Alix opened the box up to see–

An actual _live snake_.

It was a little green noodle, resting in its enclosure with shiny scales all over, and a nametag reading “Sass” hung around its neck. On seeing Alix it looked up at her with its adorable little eyes.

A snake! Marinette had got her a freaking _snake!_ Yeah, this was way cooler than some random miraculous.

Alix picked up the owner’s guide that had arrived with the box and began reading it right away. She couldn’t wait to scare people with her new sidekick…


End file.
